Captain Chorky (RP Character)
Captain Clayton Chorky Jr, commonly called "Chorky", is a Captain in the command division of Starfleet', as well as the founder, guitarist, and lead singer of Chorky and the Bandwagon. History Chorky always loved music, and as a child became very proficient at guitar. Through his academy days, he played solo everywhere, and quickly gained a cult following. Upon receiving the rank of Lieutenant, he started a band. He got Duncan Masters for bass and a mysterious Vulcan ensign named Volvo for drums. They toured around together, in a couple of months of shore leave, and quickly reached the top of the Federation charts. Chorky is now a widely known celeberty, but also a Starfleet' officer. He was assigned, along with the other members of his band, to the Uss Victory-D, and now serves at tactical or the captain. While aboard, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. At some point early in his life, he was infected with a parasite, similar to a trill symbiant. This parasite effects the host in no way, however, and simply stores the memories of its past hosts. However, Chorky, upon slowly slipping into death, was about to kill the symbiant. He didn't have a strong enough will to keep it alive, and there were no other viable hosts nearby. Because of this, the symbiant brought back old memories from an earthling host who lived in the late 1800s, and that "personality" had enough strength to hold on to life. Chorky was recently taken over by this alternate personality, known as Mack, but has since regained control. Mack coincidentally was the killer of Dollay's past vessel, and somewhat recognizes Dollay. Personality Chorky Chorky has an extremely laid back personality, and doesn't like following the rules. He constantly wants to be playing guitar, and speaks very casually. He often tries to hit on girls, especially Candia. He also assumes everyone will know who he is. Despite his somewhat full of himself personality, he is a valued officer, and good in his field. If necessary, he will become serious and do whatever he can to help his ship. He has great respect for the other members of his band, especially Volvo, the "Best drummer this side of Romulus." John "Mack" Lemoy Mack is a murderous, calculating person. He also talks similarly to an old timey British person, due to him being from that time. He is often seen as creepy, and quickly learns new things. He is also extremely dead set on what he wants, and plays the flute and violin. He served in the British military for a few years before leaving after serving his minimum period of regular service. During his time in the military, he was infected by the symbiant and became its host. He then went on to kill 7 young women - the last of which being Eleanor Lucilia Lisbeth, who he killed using a standard military Enfield Mk II Revolver - and one young boy who witnessed the fourth murder. He was hung for his crimes, but the symbiant passed on to his executioner before he died. The full story of the murder can be found here. Trivia * Chorky is a skilled guitarist, bassist, and violinist. * Chorky calls Candia "Candy Doll", because she made fun of the nicknames "Baby Face" and "Doll", and her first name sounds like candy. * The people of the planet Lalala Prime, known as Lalalaians, worship those who can sing. Chorky is one of their deities because of this, and has shrines built to him around the planet.